We Can Get Through This, Together
by OnnaMusha
Summary: "If only 'he' was here, comforting me, telling me that everything is gonna be okay…" Yuzu was sick of the lockdown.She started to miss everything outside the lockdown, even things she hated before. Yuzu's POV Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil Survivor :'(  
>AN: This fic was set during the lockdown, Yuzu's POV. I named the main character Satoshi Izawa (well, it exceeds the numbers of spaces though) :D  
>Enjoy<br>.**

**.**

The thick wall of the Diet Building could finally stop heavy gusts of autumn wind from hitting my face. The front part of the building was really quiet. Nobody was there like usual. Perhaps they were waiting for the emergency aid to be dropped from government's helicopters. Perhaps they had gone into the shelters at the park. Yeah, it looks like it was going to rain afterall. I noticed some people rushing their ways. Of course, nobody wants to get wet, but I don't care. I sat on the stone stairs which led to the back door of the building stood tall behind me. My whole body shivered- I don't know, if it was because of the cold weather or the fact that my body was exhausted of endless walking and demon battling, and my brain was all worn out that if it was a bucket, it was completely full of water and it will flood from the sides if you try to fill it!

I want to- no, I NEED to go home. I'm tired of all these things. I'm getting sick of having to walk everywhere already. I don't want my power, I don't want this COMP! I would do anything as long as it made the demons vanish from this world completely! Wars and conflicts were chaotic enough, now demons? I just wanted to jump into my fluffy and comfy bed, hug my teddy bear and go to sleep in peace without worrying that a demon will slay me in my slumber. Yeah, not in shelters like this. I missed my mom's cooking, the food at my school's cafeteria, or any food I used to eat outside this lockdown. Rations, disgusting grubs, and such made me sick. It has been six days already (how many meals were that?) and I've been eating the same dull and tasteless rations. And of all things, I missed my mom so badly, even though she was so annoying at times but still, she is my mom afterall. She was all I have. Even though most of her times was spent outside working or with her new boyfriend, and that I could only see her at night, just knowing that she was there, that she was alright, a bit of pleasure raised in my heart. We argued most of our times, and many of our planned activities together didn't go well due to our sharp differences in opinions, but at least we could still talk to each other before this lockdown… Right?

Well, how about my dad, you asked? I haven't seen him much lately, and I thought seeing him wouldn't do any good. Why should I? I don't need him afterall. I don't want to see him again. It's not that I hate him… I just… I just hate how he behaved at home or anywhere, well, especially at home. I have never felt like home whenever he's present. I hate how he was so egoistic, he never thought about me and my mom's feelings at all. I hate how he always went out for day and came back late night out of cash with a stomach-tossing scent of alcohol completely drunk. I hate how he swore and threw all that nasty words to mom. I've even saw that jerk beat her in the face once. He didn't know how worried she was! Worse, I hate how his women could easily come and go into our house like it was theirs when he was still living with us. Who were they anyways? Just lowly mistresses who ruined this little family of ours!

My mom was not better than him either. She was really bad tempered and never listened to dad, or even to me. Her temper had gone even worse, even after their divorce. Often we fought at home and a little difference in opinion irritated her. Was she really depressed? So depressed to the point of neglecting own's daughter? I miss her old self, where she would sometimes comfort me on my sleepless nights, or giving me advices when I have a problem. Now she was just too busy with her new boyfriend… I've always wondered what kind of guy is mom's boyfriend? Was he really that great that mom preferred him other than me, her own daughter? Or was that because I'm dad's daughter too? Yeah, she hates dad more than I could imagine now…

Sometimes I got so jealous when I saw my friends, or anyone having fun with their parents. I knew it's dense, but how could they have such a happy family? Why could their parents still love each other even after years of marriage? I knew it's difficult to be in a marriage, life will become much much more complicated, especially if you have discovered your spouse's true nature. But still, how could they overcome those difficulties? Why couldn't my parents?

That computer freak… His parents were almost never home, always busy working abroad. I wonder if he ever felt lonely at home, when he was not chatting with his so-called online friends. But at least his parents still love him (and love each other of course), even sometimes offering him to travel with them abroad, even though he never accepted it because of his bad English (ha!). Unlike mine… If only "he" was here, comforting me, telling me that everything is gonna be okay…

xXx

A gentle touch on my shoulders awakened me. Huh? Did I fell asleep? How long have I been sleeping? My arms slid upwards and rubbed the light-hazel eyes of mine. An arm was stretched, offering me a help to get up. Hesitantly I accepted the grip and sat on the stairs. Pressed against a surface that hard, and plus it was not my most comfortable sleeping position, an ache sprouted on my back and pulsed stingingly. Oh no, how could I keep walking with my back aching like this?

"Yuzu…?" A gentle and comforting voice called my name. My mind sighed in relief. His aura had always made me so relaxed. I felt safe just knowing that he was there. My head tilted up to see the source of the voice.

A figure of a blue haired boy dressed in dark sweater and pale red pants seated beside me. His white headphone was unusually down, dangling around his neck. A worried expression was written all over his face, especially in the two sapphire marbles of his eyes where I could faintly see diminished reflections of myself in it.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. "You look pretty tired…"

"I-I'm… I'm alright, Satoshi…" I said. Several pauses were in my sentence like there was something that held my tongue. I couldn't help but letting out several sniffles and rubbed my eyes. Satoshi didn't move a muscle. Still, he sat beside me and waited.

I told him everything, how I missed my mom, how I hated my dad, and how I really wanted to get out of this lockdown. I felt his arm surrounded my shoulders.

"We can get through this, Yuzu, together." He said as a smile was formed on his lips. I nodded a smiled back as a reply. He didn't seem to mind as I rested my head on his shoulders. My mind cleared up gradually, becoming so relaxed as I felt his warmth. I want to stay like this, forever…

"Hey Satoshi, YooHoo, I've brought some rations!"

**.**

**.**

**How do you like it? Reviews please? :3 *puppy eyes*  
>Sorry for any mistake I've made, and thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
